What Was and What Is
by inthenameofallthatisTIVA
Summary: Tony and Ziva unlock their true feelings which have been building since the day they met in a mess of love, passion and lust.


In his soft, warm bed, Tony's deep slumber is disturbed by an annoying sound in the distance. As he becomes a little more conscious, the sound grows and he recognises it as his cell phone, ringing with a strange tone of urgency.

He answers sleepily, "Hello?" He hears crying from the other end and looks at the caller ID, it's Ziva, "Ziva, what's wrong?"

She sobs for a while before saying, "I just got a call from Tel Aviv."

"And?" His stomach suddenly drops, without him knowing why.

"My… My father has been… He's… Dead."

Instantly, Tony knows what to do, "Don't move, I'll be over there in two minutes.

Two minutes later, Tony comes into Ziva's apartment, using the spare key, which he knows is under the carpet and for a moment, has to pause. Ziva's had her coffee table replace and everything is as it was the night he killed Rivkin two years ago. Except Ziva is there, curled up on the couch, crying.

Slowly, he makes his way over and sits right next to her and puts a hand on her knee, "Ziva…"

She looks up at him, tears streaming down her face.

He smiles sympathetically and Ziva throws her arms around him, crying a little more.

He wraps his arms around her and for a long while, the couple just sit, holding each other. When they pull away, Ziva's tears have slowed and she looks at him, "Thank you for coming."

"What else was I gonna do?"

"No. You must think me to be an idiot. I haven't talked to him in months. I shouldn't feel anything about this."

Tony gently brushes away the hair from her face, "He's your father. You won't stop feeling things for him, ever."

She starts crying a little more, "But I so desperately want to. He… I don't even know what he was!"

He sighs, "Your dad, Ziva. You shouldn't want to stop feeling things for him just because he did… Questionable things to your career."

She looks at him suddenly as though he's an idiot, "He tortured Gibbs into firing me. That's a little more than questionable."

"But, that shows you that he was willing to do anything to get you back to him."

Ziva's next words come with a bitter edge, "Or keep us apart."

Tony actually laughs a little, "Well, no matter which way he did, he was successful, wasn't he? This is the first time you've talked to me outside of work since… Everything."

"I know. And for that I truly am sorry." She looks into his eyes, only now noticing their wonderful green colour, then realises that it's because of the light... It's soft.

"Me too."

They smile at each other for a while. Tony's head slowly comes forward, then he stops, waiting for Ziva. She also moves her head a little closer to his. Their lips are millimetres apart. He can feel her warm breath on his lips and his inner body shakes a little.

"Tony," as she talks, their lips touch, but they don't kiss, "I… I am sorry this didn't happen before."

"It doesn't matter." He places both hands on her shoulders and they both close their eyes, "It's happening now."

Very slowly, they come together. They kiss and for the first time in all that they've known each other, all of the undercover cases, it's a real kiss. Tony can feel more emotion pulsing through her lips and into him than he's ever felt from anyone before. Ziva relishes the sensation of Tony's hands over her shoulders, having the slight feeling of despair in that it probably won't last.

He kisses her a little more fiercely, then pulls away and stands. Ziva stands with him. It's now that Tony realises what Ziva is wearing: a shirt of his he let her borrow after a suspect pushed her into a septic tank. The shirt is excitingly short on Ziva, but just short enough.

She puts her hands around Tony's neck and locks them, pulling him towards her. As they kiss, Tony's hands drifts down her back and gently prickle her bare thighs.

Understanding, Ziva jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel his strong hands under her buttocks, supporting her. Tony admits to himself that he's a little disappointed that she's wearing underwear, but also expected it.

Still kissing her, Tony finds his way through the apartment and into her bedroom. He sits on the bed with Ziva still attached and they pull away. Her hands fall to the bottom of his shirt and pull it up and off of him. He glides his hands along her perfectly smooth legs to the bottom of his shirt and plays with it for a while, teasing her. Another passionate kiss tells him to take it off, or they stop. Virtually ripping it off, Tony's heart sinks a little when he finds a bra. Damn.

She pushes him back and follows him, kissing his neck and chest.

When he feels her fingers curl around the inside of his jeans, he grabs them, trying to control his excited breathing.

Ziva looks at him and he looks at her, saying, "I just want to hold and kiss you for a while."

She smiles thoughtfully and crawls to the top of the bed, keeping her body above him. As he bellybutton moves past his head, he grabs her hips and kisses her amazingly flat stomach, then lets her continue.

When she is completely past him, he stands and turns, facing her. She's a vision of beauty. Her hair falls wildly about her face and her body is curved in all the right places. The way she leans against the pillows and plays with the ends of her hair silently screams, 'I'm yours.'

He smiles and gets on his knees on the bed, heading towards her. As he approaches, she extends her legs past him and he touches them. Then gets to her face and kisses her lips as though his life is totally dependant on the passion in this kiss.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" He asks, putting one hand on her waist and pulling her hips parrallel with his.

She run her hands through his hair, "Too long." She pulls his head backwards and kisses his neck, "Just like me."

With a slight struggle, he pulls his head back down and grunts a little. Ziva can't bare it any longer and rolls on top of him, kissing him madly. Their fit of passion leds them to completely undress one another in what seems like seconds. Then, they slow... Breathing as one, feeling as one, and touching what is the same entity. For the first time in their entire lives, Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David feel truley whole in every way...


End file.
